1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a calculator capable of displaying a notation converting result. More specifically, the invention is directed to a compact calculator capable of displaying a binary notation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there is a great tendency that a compact calculator, for instance, an electronic pocket calculator owns a multi function. That is, there has been proposed such a calculator that various notation conversions between a decimal notation, a binary notation, an octal notation and a sexidecimal (hexadecimal) notation are carried out.
Since a strong demand is made in a size of such a compact calculator equipped with a notation converting function, an allowable display spacing of a display unit thereof is restricted. As a consequence, in displaying data such as binary numerical data, a length of the binary numerical data to be displayed becomes long. Under such conditions, as all of the binary numerical data cannot be simultaneously displayed on the display unit of a compact calculator, the entire binary numerical data is subdivided into a plurality of blocks, e.g., 8-bit blocks. When, for instance, keys "Block", "2", and "EXE" are operated on the calculator, a portion (8 bits) of the entire binary numerical data corresponding to this block 2 is displayed on the display unit thereof.
However, the lengthy numerical data is displayed in such a subdivision display mode, it is rather difficult to confirm that the displayed numerical data (8 bits) really corresponds to a portion of the entire numerical data. In other words, there is a drawback that an operator can hardly grasp the contents of the displayed numerical data with respect to the entire numerical data.